Modern mechanical cotton picking equipment has greatly reduced the cost of picking cotton and has provided a means for reliably and quickly picking cotton at the proper time. However, mechanical picking equipment has increased the amount of cotton that is knocked to the ground and which cannot be retrieved with ordinary picking equipment. The cotton that has been knocked to the ground is commonly called "down" cotton and was at one time considered lost to mechanical retrieving equipment.